The purpose of this project is to elucidate those physiologic factors that determine and modify the response to exogenous and endogenous vasodilator substances in patients with heart failure. Special emphasis will be placed on the exogenous vasodilator, nitroglycerin, and the endogenous vasodilator, atrial natriuretic peptide.